


Change of Plans

by GhostyBoi669 (The_EpikLemonz)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EpikLemonz/pseuds/GhostyBoi669
Summary: "It seems taking the form of a pig wasn't the best idea..." Ganon thought to himself. He gave the order: "Bring the Hero to me!" but his minions were going to have some fun first.Short chapters of Ganon's minions fucking Link. 'Nuff said.





	Change of Plans

As Link came across the Bokoblin camp, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He engaged them as normal, and they appeared to act accordingly, fighting back in a somewhat sporadic pattern. There were fewer of them than usual, but no matter. He could take care of these guys, no problem. Link pulled out a bomb and backed up to get a good throw, only to bump into another Bokoblin. He looked around to find that he was completely surrounded. He tried to detonate the bomb and escape but was restrained by a few of the enemies. Something was definitely different. Bokoblins don't usually attack with such precision and tactics. But that's just it, they weren't attacking. Link was being held in place, a prisoner. A Bokoblin walked up to Link's face, and that's when he noticed it: A thick, throbbing cock was dangling between the Bokoblin's legs. Had that always been there? Before Link had time to process the situation, or even answer his own question, the Bokoblin dick was thrust between his lips. It's stench and taste were overwhelming. Link looked around only to notice that all of his attackers suddenly had a sex instrument of their own. He tried to reach for the Sheikah Slate or his sword or ANYTHING, but to no avail. One thing was certain in his mind: Ganon would suffer tenfold for this.

The Bokoblin already in his mouth began to thrust slowly, getting a feel for how far it could push its new toy. It began to go deeper and deeper. It touched the back of Link’s throat, making him cough and spit on the cock in his mouth. That seemed to only spur it on, as at that moment the Bokoblin made the plunge, and went balls-deep into Link’s throat, grabbing onto his head and thrusting with reckless abandon. It didn’t take long for the Bokoblin to go over the edge, and Link was forced to swallow the load of Bokoblin seed flooding his mouth. In the brief moment of respite as the Bokoblin removed itself, Link noticed that even more Bokoblins were just waiting to take his place. That would not be the last time he tasted Bokoblin cum.

It continued on that for what must have been an hour or so, with Link forced to swallow multiple cocks at once, stuffing his mouth and throat with seed. And then, it stopped. Was it over? No, they were keeping him restrained. The one Moblin among them finally stepped up, almost showing off its foot-long cock, a full 5” longer than most of the Bokoblins. But it walked past Link’s head, and as such the only hole they’d been using. What was it—oh no. There was no way he could take all of… that. He’d break! They were going to kil—

The head pushed through his asshole. The Moblin did not let Link adjust like the Bokoblins did. It grabbed Link from the Bokoblins restraining him and thrust all of his length into him, going at full speed. Link went limp. His mind went blank. All he could feel was the pain of his ass being ravaged. Or was that… pleasure? The largest Bokoblin of the bunch took to Link’s mouth, not holding back either. Link was overcome with dick from every direction, as the rest of the Bokoblins gathered around, masturbating to the Hero being defiled. He felt the two cocks inside of him expand, as both of the creatures went as deep as they could. Link was covered in Bokoblin seed, almost all of his skin was a glossy white. Link’s inside were hot with seed, the taste of cum fresh in his mouth as he fell unconsious.


End file.
